megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sigma
Sigma's last apperance I don't think that megaman x8 should be considered Sigma's death. Capcom might make a new mega man X series game. Until we can get absolute proof that it is the last game, we shouldnt say that he is dead. :Not to mention that the other name for Mother Elf/Project Elpis (Sigma Antibody Program) implies that he (or his viral form) survived until at LEAST the Elf Wars. Sigma's Death? There has actually been some talk by Capcom about whether or not to revive the "classic X series" following the release of Mega Man X8 in 2004/05. However, the series was supposed to end with X5/X6, and Inafune really did not want to make X6-8. In fact, back in mid-2005, Capcom was looking for ideas from the online community in regards to future X games- it seems they had run out of ideas in a way and were looking to see what people felt about them continuing with an X9 or a Command Mission 2. Here is the old forum (from 2005) where that talk was going on back then- http://forums.thegaminguniverse.com/showthread.php?t=24185 There has been talk for a while about a Command Mission 2, and that is at least plausible. Still, we do know that in Command Mission, Sigma is not mentioned, so it can be assumed that he is either dead or no longer a threat for whatever reason. However, about 40 or so years have elapsed between X8 and CM (X8 takes place in approximately 2175 and CM takes place in the 2210s according to most timeline estimates, such as this), so anything is still possible, but I think his death on the Moon makes sense because it was a controlled environment where his virus would have no "host" to infect. --Brahman 21:17, 11 May 2007 (UTC) :Well, if they WERE going to do remakes of the X series up to #5, I think that they should also remake the Zero games (as they contain references to X6 - X8 (since the Utopia mentioned by X in X6 was created, and The Jakob Orbital Tower (or rather, a rebuilt version of it made into Neo Arcadia Tower) made a cameo appearance to mention the fact that Zero was enduced into a coma at his request to try and destroy the virus inside him.. :Inafune had absolutely no say in the matter. he is by origina acharacter designer, not executive producer. he was only ever executive producer on the X series, and even then, he LEFT that position after X4, giving his team the order to "finish off the series". So if they made another game, thats his fault for not stayinmg on board. I've checked on YouTube and it doesn't look like Sigma's puppeteer said anything about him dying for good.--Mike Gilbert 17:54, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Cleanup. I feel this article needs some cleaning-up and a good deal more information. As such, I have re-written the first section. Sigma is the primary antagonist of the Mega Man X series. A typical power-mad villain, he possesses his own free will which he uses to wage war on humans, who he feels are inferior. He wishes to edadicate all humans and make Reploids the dominant species, even going to extreme lengths to do so. He is the final boss of every X game (with the exception of Mega Man X8 and Mega Man X: Command Mission), usually producing a second form after his inital defeat, often in the form of a giant head. Please state your feelings and whether it should be replaced with this. GrooveGuy 13:25, 28 July 2007 (UTC) Official Names What are the official names for each of Sigma's forms? :Not all of them have official names, most being known only as "Sigma". The only known ones are Wolf Sigma (X1), Neo Sigma (X2), Kaiser Sigma (X3) and Sigma Virus (X2 & X3). The OST gives them names. *X1-Sigma and Velguarder/ Wolf Sigma *X2-Neo Sigma and Sigma Virus *X3-Neo2 (should be squared) Sigma and Kaiser Sigma *X4-Reaper and Final *X5-Final Sigma W and Gamma (symbol, not word) *X6-Reborn Sigma and Hell Sigma *X7-The Professor and Gamma (symbol again) *X8-Copy Sigma and Real Sigma CyberXIII 19:20, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :I could not find a few of those names even in Japanese sites, can you specify which OST are they from? I'm trying to find the official source of Sigma's names: Confirmed: *'X / MHX' - Sigma and Wolf Sigma (R20 Rockman & Rockman X Official Complete Works page 125) *'X2' - Neo Sigma and Sigma Virus (Neo Sigma in the only name in the X2 game credits, but Sigma Virus in named in the X3 game credits. NOTES: In R20 R&RX OCW, Sigma's 1st form is called only Sigma, and the 2nd form isn't present. In Compendium of Rockman X page 43, the name Neo Sigma is used for the Sigma Virus, while the 1st form is called only Sigma. If that was not an accident and Sigma Virus was originally called Neo Sigma in X2, than the name should be used for the 1st form since the 2nd form is named Sigma Virus in X3? Is the 1st form called Neo Sigma in other sources?) *'X3' - Sigma, Kaiser Sigma and Sigma Virus (Game credits and many other sources) *'X4:' Sigma (form 1), Sigma (form 2), Sigma (form 3) - Mini Body (the small heads), Cyborg Body (left) and Slime Body (right) (Compendium of Rockman X page 73) *'Xtreme' - Sigma (form 1) and Sigma (form 2) (since these forms are the same from X1, the same names are used) *'Xtreme 2' - Sigma and Sigma Beast (Compendium of Rockman X page 137. Sigma's 1st form is the same of X2, so the same name is used) *'X8:' Copy Sigma (コピーシグマ) and Sigma (Rockman X8 Original Soundtrack) *Other games: Sigma (form 1) and Sigma (form 2) Unknown origin. These names need source confirmation. Can someone help with this? Which is the source? Books like Rockman Perfect Memories, Rockman 10 Years History Book, and strategy guides? Or are they unofficial? *Saint Sigma (セイントシグマ) - X3 form 1 *Reaper Sigma (死神シグマ) - X4 form 1 and/or 2 *Psycho Sigma (サイコシグマ) - X5 form 1 *Final Sigma W (ファイナルシグマW) - X5 form 2 *Zombie Sigma (ゾンビシグマ) or Bio Sigma (バイオシグマ) - X6 form 1 *Hell Sigma (ヘルシグマ) - X6 form 2 *Shooter Sigma (シューターシグマ) - X7 form 1 *Original Sigma / Belial Sigma - X8 original Unknown: *X4 form 1 or 2, if they don't use the same name, and the 3rd form's overall name, if any. *X7 form 2 --Quick 17:34, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Sigma's Bodies Shouldn't there be a separate page for Sigma's different forms? There's a page for X's arsenal, Zero's techniques, and even the Wily Machines. Shouldn't Sigma get one? Gerald Matthews as Sigma You also forgot Gerald Matthews as the voice of Sigma in "Mega Man: Maverick Hunter X." The same actor who voices Flame Mammoth. 17:42, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Wolf Sigma and the Hadouken 'It should also be noted that, in the SNES version, Wolf Sigma is completely immune to the Hadouken.' I don't believe this to be true. I had the original English version, and I have killed Wolf Sigma hundreds of times with a well placed Hadouken to Sigma's actual head. Unless this refers to Rockman X, which I don't think is any different to its western release, I believe this is an incorrect statement. Dark Angel Arus 08:19, October 5, 2011 (UTC)Dark Angel Arus :Except for Rolling Shield (both normal and charged) and a fully charged X-Buster shot with the arm parts or Zero's buster, Wolf Sigma is immune to all weapons in the SNES version, Hadouken included. At least in the US v.1.1 and European versions. Maybe he is vulnerable in version 1.0? --''Quick'' (u•t) 17:05, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :: I'm in the same boat as Dark Angel Arus, having done this dozens albeit not hundreds of times on the console decades ago. Having to fill up those energy tanks and then waste them standing on the claw is painful enough that it's hard to believe our memories have been fabricated. ::I haven't even played Megaman X Maverick Hunter, so there should not be any confusion stemming from that version. ::Users have reported this behavior on the TASvideos forums, YouTube, mmhp.net, and here on wikia. However, to date nobody has reproduced this on an emulator with the v1.0 and v1.1 ROMs. If there is something real here, then a third cart revision (call it v0.9 or v1.2) seems like a viable possibility. If anyone has done this and still possesses the cartridge they have done it on, please post here. ::A proper investigation might not only resolve this conundrum, but have other implications for understanding the original Megaman X code. :: Hanzou2 (talk) 18:11, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Split and Reorganize I would like to take Sigma's individual game appearances and give them their own articles. I don't intend to remove those sections or their information from this page; however, the infoboxes and related media would be moved to clean-up the article. I feel that the article is really cluttered and when other details like combat strategy and damage information gets added its going to get worse. --Udana 23:01, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Sigma's Mind Any information or even theories out there on how Sigma recovered his mental composure in X7 after clearly being hardly together at all in X6? I can think of plausible explanations for how he came back the way he did in almost every other game, but from X6 to X7 seems a bit retcon-esque to me.. 05:22, May 23, 2012 (UTC)kam Buzz Lightyear This guy looks like Buzz Lightear. HaHa Sigma Eats Buzz Lightyear for breaky ( actually he does sort of remind me of Buzz Lightyear D: OH NO!!!) You know what they say The Balder the Better DrJohnwatson (talk) 17:26, November 19, 2013 (UTC)DrJohnwatsonDrJohnwatson (talk) 17:26, November 19, 2013 (UTC) MMX8 ending? Interpretation of Sigma's final plot (MMX8). It seems the way this article portrays the ending of Mega Man X8 is using one somewhat simplistic interpretation. Lumine was really Sigma's "last body" if you carefully analyze it. Seeing as she does reiterate every thing that Sigma does say, and the discussion that leads to this battle. It would be useful to mention this in the article as it doesn't seem accurate to make it out to be solely Lumine's plot, as oppose to the narrative given by Sigma about his children and the Jakob Project. It's not stated or explained explicitely that Lumine was the mastermind. Just a suggestion as I know this has been discussed by others in commentary to the ending (e.g., https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f7y2Q9pPYNA at 5:04). Drpage (talk) 01:06, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, Lumine DOES explicitly state and explain that Lumine was the mastermind ("Used? I don't think so. You see, he Sigma merely helped my plan along... " This was in direct response to Axl questioning whether Sigma merely used Lumine. And just after saying this, he proceeded to crush part of Sigma's remains with his foot.). Weedle McHairybug (talk) 10:04, April 2, 2015 (UTC) X5's Sigma's HP Methodology This regards my recent revision. If the colony is destroyed or time expires, the boss level is set at 17 for 1-0 hours left. Each maverick defeated adds one to the rank. Having a PA rank of higher will raised the boss level by an additional eight. That is where I got 33 as the maximum boss level.IronGasoline (talk) 08:42, April 21, 2015 (UTC) something I wanted to point about in MMX4 Sigma he does not use a real scythe, but he uses a beam saber like scythe kind of weapon, whoever undo my edit I put there needs to replay the game again, I mean really I think would bring that up for gamers alike Eliskuya2 (talk) 17:47, April 13, 2018 (UTC) Gunner Sigma and Earth Sigma The legacy collection names for sigma's forms in X4 should probably be used for his X4 weakness section. It's way easier to know which one is which with the legacy collection names. Sonicjms (talk) 23:31, August 19, 2018 (UTC)Sonicjms August 19th 2018 23:31:23 Sonicjms (talk) 23:31, August 19, 2018 (UTC)